


Pull Over

by tristeza



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristeza/pseuds/tristeza
Summary: Eren really has to pee, but Levi won't pull over.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	Pull Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is a omorashi/piss fic. It was originally written for kinktober 2020 but I decided to do kinktober at a slower pace.

The first time it happened, Levi was cutting it close.

The second time Eren threatened to throw himself out of the car. Luckily for him, Levi was hungry and pulled over to pick up gas station food.

Now, 6 hours away from their destination and surrounded by desert with absolutely no signal or soul in sight, Eren had no choice but to wait.

"This is your fault you know." Levi leaned his head against his left hand that was perched on the window of his car while the other one steered.

They decided to celebrate their 5th anniversary with a road trip from their home in New Mexico to Yosemite National Park. Eren was the type that loved to hike and Levi liked to watch him. "If you would stop drinking so much water then you wouldn't be pissing yourself every hour and a half." 

Eren said nothing as he tried to keep his face as steady as possible. The road was getting increasingly less smooth and it made it hard to concentrate on holding his bladder. Every bump made his bladder slosh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He clenched his jaw.

"You're such a fucking child." Levi looked straight again and fixed both of his hands on the wheel. "Anyone with eyes can see that you're clenching your thighs hard enough to crack a fucking melon. All that fucking water and for what? You're just sitting in the passenger seat of this car like the shitty shotgun that you are."

Blood rushed to Eren's cheeks as he moved his hand to press against his cock. One wrong move and it could literally end him.

"Babe, could we please not talk about water right now? Please." He loosened his seat belt with his free hand to keep away from his distended belly.

"I'm not stopping." Levi said without looking at him.

"I didn't ask you to." Eren pouted as he looked out of the window. The sun was starting to set and it turned the sky into a beautiful purple and orange color that complimented the California desert. 

They've taken this route before so many times that they knew the road by heart. It didn't matter that they had no signal for a few hours or that they seldom passed another car. Eren tried to keep his mind from his bursting bladder and undid the button on his jeans.

"If you piss in my car-" Levi started. "I'm going to rub your shitty face in it." 

Eren snapped his head over to Levi. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Then let me the fuck off so I can pee on the side of the road like a civilized person!" Eren was mad now. Levi always did this, he tried to punish him for things that didn't matter.

"We're almost there." Levi said flatly. "You really can't wait 2 hours for the next gas station?" 

Levi hadn't looked at him once since Eren had the urge to go. His nose started to sting and he started to feel tears fill his eyes.

"Please." It was barely above a whisper. He could feel his control loosening. He'd never felt so full in his life.

"What was that?" Levi asked him.

"Please!" Eren almost yelled, the tears threatening to spill. He didn't dare move. Even if Levi did stop the car to let him off there was a 97% chance he was going to spill before getting off the car.

"No." There was no real force behind Levi's voice. 

Eren was openly crying now. He felt the last bits of control escaping him as the first streams of piss run down his pants. He tried to stop it as best as he could. He clamped both hands down to his crotch. It was warm and he had never been more humiliated. Here he was at 27 pissing himself because he couldn't control his bladder in front of his husband. Somehow being taller and younger than his husband added to his humiliation.

There was no point in trying to hold it in anymore. He hunched over and buried his hands in between his legs. He let go completely and shut his eyes, willing himself to disappear. He couldn't help the groan of pleasure as he felt his stomach flatten out and bladder empty. He didn't feel Levi slowing the car to a crawl and pull over far enough off the road that they wouldn't be flattened by a speeding semi. 

Levi unbuckled his seatbelt and crossed his arms. He waited until Eren was finished before looking at him. Erens crying quieted down to shaky whimpers.

"Look at me." It wasn't a question. 

Eren kept his eyes closed and hunched over more. If he didn't move then maybe Levi would forget he was there.

"I said." Levi grabbed the back of Erend shaggy hair and pulled it back to face him. "Look at me."

Eren opened his eyes to look at him. He started crying again and hiccuped.

"I'm sorry." Eren managed to get out. His hands were still in between his legs.

"You made a mess of my car." Levi gazed intently at his husband. He clenched his fist harder making Eren moan again.

"Are you getting some enjoyment out of this you sick freak?" There was no malice behind his voice. Eren wasn't sure if that scared him more.

He could feel his cock straining against his soaked jeans. Levi pulled his hair harder until his face was directly over Erens. 

"Answer me." He commanded.

Eren stared into Levi's eyes and nodded. Never breaking eye contact.

Levi stared at him and roughly let him go. "Get out." 

Eren felt his blood run cold. He started at Levi with wide eyes. "I'm sorry!" He choked out.

Levi got out of the driver's side and walked over to Erens. He stood over Erens door and opened it quickly 

"I will not ask again."

Eren was shaking. He felt numb and didn't want Levi to see the extent of his mess. He stretched one foot out and stood up in front of his beloved. He tried his best to hide the wet stain of his jeans. Even standing at over a foot taller than the other man, couldn't help but feel so small.

"Huh." Levi was looking straight as his pants and at his growing election that was tenting against the biggest wet spot. "Turn around."

Eren turned around quickly, thankful he didn't have to face his husband. He looked at the seat and the shame doubled. It was completely soaked. As the sun descended he felt colder than he was comfortable with.

"Take off your pants… and your shirt while you're at it." Eren turned and around and was about to question him when he saw his face. There was no room for negotiation. He undressed quickly stared at his shoes. He didn't want anyone to see his face on the off chance that another car would pass by. The bigger his erection got the more ashamed he felt. He was almost fully hard now and he could feel his precum start to leak.

He felt Levis hand in his hair before his head was shoved down into the seat. Levi rubbed his head into his mess with his left and opened the glove compartment and removed what Eren assumed was the lube.

"Levi!" Eren whined. His cock was at full attention now and was wet with precum. "Someone's gonna see."

He heard the click of the bottle and turned around to look at Levi.

"Get your face back into that seat." Eren turned around slowly and rested his head onto the damp seat.

He felt himself begin to cry again as Levi's hands traveled up his thighs and circled his entrance. He pushed himself back on his finger.

"I guess you do get off on this." Levi stuck a finger in easily. "This was to punish you, but I guess it's going to have the opposite effect." 

Eren was a moaning mess as Levi continued adding fingers until he was full. He closed his eyes and felt the heat pooling in his dick. He tried rubbing it up against the seat of the passenger seat to no avail. 

Levi pulled out his fingers suddenly which made Eren shiver. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his own length.

"Do not touch your dick." Levi gave the bottle a generous squeeze and prepared himself.

Eren removed his hand and positioned himself to take his husband. He could moan as loud as he wanted to without the threat of someone hearing them. Levi grabbed Erens hips and pressed himself up against the entrance. Eren whined in anticipation as he felt Levi push the tip in. Eren pushed back greedily until he felt it in all the way to the base.

Levi started moving slowly in short and gentle thrusts.

Eren couldn't control his voice. Levi picked up the pace and Eren moaned louder.

"Ah! God yes!" His cock was bouncing with every thrust. 

Levi grunted in pleasure as Eren squeezed around his dick.

"You like that you little slut?" 

"Yes, daddy!" Eren screamed. He couldn't hold himself back from the pleasure that he was feeling. He forgot where he was, it was only him and Levi.

"You want someone to see you taking it in the ass?" Levi grunted through clenched teeth. Heat started to pool in the back of his stomach. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Please!" Eren choked. "Please touch my cock!" 

Levi moved his hands from Erens hips to his nipple and his cock. He pumped Eren with each thrust while his other hand pulled and pinch his nipple just how he liked it.

Eren came, shooting ribbons of white all over the desert floor and Levis car. Levi continued to jerk at his cock while he fucked Eren hard. Eren sobbed through the overstimulation as he felt the warmth of Levi's orgasm inside of him. Levi chased his orgasm and slowly emptied his balls. When he was done he pulled out slowly. Eren shuddered from the sudden emptiness he felt and kneeled on the desert floor. 

Levi grabbed for Eren's shirt and cleaned himself off and tucked himself back into his pants. He walked over to the backseat and pulled out a change of clothes for his husband and helped him up. He wiped the tears from his husband's face and placed soft kisses along his forehead and nose as he cleaned up Erens mess in the front seat.

"That wasn't much of a punishment now was it?" Eren sniffled. It always took him a while to calm down from a particularly good evening with his husband.

Eren loved to be manhandled by his husband. He wasn't sure if it was the 20 year age gap or the fact that Levi was a foot shorter than him. The best part was that no matter what crazy thing Eren wanted to try, Levi knew how to do it just right.

"It wasn't meant to be punishment, you absolute animal." Levi smiled softly at him. "But please don't make a habit of pissing on our stuff, because then I'll really have to punish you."

There was defiance in Eren's eyes as he grinned mischievously. He was dressed just in time to see a car pass them by. He helped Levi clean up his mess and prepared to take off again. The sun was almost completely set and as much as they love nature and the outdoors, they didn't want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere in the dark.

"Ready?" Eren laced his finger through his husband's and placed a kiss to his knuckles.

"Ready." Levi steered back to the road and made their way back towards their destination. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing kink like this! Thanks for reading this silly little thing. I want to expand my writing abilities with explicit content and different kinks whether I'm into it or not.


End file.
